Falling
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: 1 Dimitri was back, 2 he was with Tasha and 3 Apparently the had a boy the same age as my baby girl.  Dimitri left Rose leaving her pregnant now 5 years later he's back to see Lissa and Christian get married
1. Prologue

Prologue

I walked into the cafeteria with Lissa and sat down, I slumped on the table as Christian came up behind Lissa and kissed her on the cheek

"Morning Beautiful" Christian smiled

"Morning babe" I responded. Know that he was talking to Lissa

"Aren't you suppose to be at gym with Belikov?" he asked

"Oh, you didn't hear? He left with Tasha last night" I responded

"Nahh, Aunt Tasha would of told me"

"I was there" I snapped

"OooK" Christian said hand up. Eddie came up to us with bacon, eggs and toast. I looked at it and cringed

"Want some?" Eddie asked. I shook my head; Christian reached forward and grabbed a piece of bacon. He looked at me and smiled; he stretched his arm out and held it under my nose. I pushed his handbut he did it again. My stomach was starting to turn, I shot up, jumping over the chair and only just made it to the bin, I started puking and I felt Lissa come up and pat my back.

"Ohhh, Hathaway's pregnant" Jesse smiled. I came up from the bin and looked at him

"Ohhh, Belikov is gone, now who's going to stop me from attacking you?" I asked. He quickly walked away.

"You ok?" Lissa asked

"Yeh, I think I need to go lay down" I told her. She nodded and told me she would tell Eddie to tell my morning teachers. I walked back to my dorm and laid on my bed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep

I woke up to an unsettling stomach, I ran into my bathroom and chucked again. Someone came up behind, when I felt like I was finished I sat against the wall and breathed out

"You ok" My mum asked

"No" I sobbed

"Why are you crying" she smiled

"Because I'm chucking my guts up and, and"

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. I just looked at her

"I-I" could it possible that I was even through I'd only had sex with Dimitri?

"Who's the father?" she growled

"i-I"

"I am" Adrien said coming in behind my mum. I knew that he knew Dimitri was the father, but if I told her my whole future would be ruined

"You?" she asked looking at me

"Yes, Adrien is the father of my baby" I sighed


	2. Chapter 1

_5 years later_

I walked into my room where Zarlia lied; I went over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and lightly stroked her browm curl hair, thank goodness she didnt have tight curls like her grandmother, honestly she was more like me then Dimitri but oh did she have his eyes, the eyes i loved so much

"Don't worry Rose, I've done this a million times" Adrien said

"I know, I know" I whispered

"Go have fun" he laughed

"Oh, Yeh meeting with your aunt who happens to be the Queen and all the royal families is so exciting" I muttered "By thwe way why aren't you going?" i asked

"Like you said my aunts the Queen" he smiled as i walking out the door, I made my way to Lissa's door and when I got there I knocked on the door, a beautiful little girl answered the door.

"Mommy, Aunt Rose is here" Alana yelled. Giving me a hug, Alana had her mothers' beautiful golden wavy hair and her dads' icy blue eyes. Alana was also a couple of months younger then Zarlia, which put them in the same year. Lissa came out and smiled,

"Ok, Mia we'll see you later" she said and closed the door with Christian tagging along, we all walked to the hall in complete silence. when we got there i was about to walk ing but Lissa stopped me.

"Hang on" she said. She took a deep breath in then gave me a thumbs up. She walked in with me following her, as soon as i walked in i froze. There he was, the guy that broke my heart and he was the father of my baby. Christian bumped into me

"Rose are you ok?" he asked. When i didnt answer he gave Lissa a worried look

"Rose?" Lissa asked, snapping me back into reality

"Yeh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh" i responded. i think Lissa was about to say something when Tasha came up to us, she was wearing a long dark blue strapless dress, which if you asked me look amazing. Lissa had a light blue strapless and i had a black dress with a silver neckline. **( All dresses on profile)**

"Lissa, Rose, Christian" she yelled over the crowed as she came up to us

"Tasha" Lissa yelled back and gave her a hug then Christian then went up to me

"Oh, no i dont hug" _expecally you bitch_ i add that last bit in my head.

"So how have you all been?" she asked. but before she could say anything Dimitri came in behind her.

"Oh hey, dimitri" Lissa smiled

"Your highness" he said bowing his head

"Please can me Lissa" She sighed and he laughed

"Rose" he said looked at me

"Guardian Belikov" i nodded my head. A waitor walk past with drinks and i grabbed one

"So how's my Nephew?" Christian asked. I coughed trying to swollow my drink

"You two have a son?" i coughed

"Yeh, he's adorable his names Luke"

"Hey mabe we can set Zarlia up with him" Christian sujected

"I dont think so" i said a little to fast. Tasha and Dimitri looked confused, all of a sudden i want to hurt Dimitri as much as he has hurt me.

"And Zarlia is?"

"Adrien's and my kid" i smiled. looking straight at Dimitri, his face showed pain and jealousy, but went away quickly

"Aw, you two are together?" Tasha asked

"No, it was a one off thing, i was upset when my boyfriend dumped me and he was just there" i explained. Lissa knew about me and Dimitri but i told her not to tell anyone

"Im sorry about that boyfriend" Tasha smiled

"Oh, its ok he was a complete ass-hole" i said. Dimitri glared at me, i felt a pain in my leg as Lissa kicked me "Ow, what was that for?" i asked

"Rose can i talk to you?"

"Actually i've got to go" i said and walked out. i walked straight into Adrien's room

"You back- Whoa are you ok?" he asked. i reached up to my cheek and found i was crying

"I'm fine" i snapped and walking into Zarlia's room, i picked her up and she buried her head into my neck. i walked out of Adrien room and started crying.

"Momma" Zarlia woke up

"Hey baby" i sobbed

"What's wrong momma?" she asked and wiped away a tear

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep sweetie"

"Ok" she said sleepily. I kept walking until someone called my name, i squeezed my eyes shut and kept walking

"Roza" Dimitri called. He soon caught up to me, but when i wouldnt stop he walking in front of me then stopped

"Leave me alone" i sobbed

"Roza, Listen-"

"No" i said stubbornly. i got to my room and unlocked it, i put Zarlia in her bed then went back out to the lounge area "Get out" i said

He just stood there

"Look you with Tasha, you have a son and rumor has it that you two are engaged and im-" He ran foward, lighting fast and crushed his lips to mine, i moaned into his mouth _damn i miss him_ i thought. His tongue entered my mouth exploring it. i pulled away

"No, no"

"What do you mean no" He smiled

"Same on you" i said slapping him away "Seducing a young girl"

"You're hardly young Rose" he laughed

"You need to go" i said walking to the door, he walked out of the door

"Im sorry, i left you he said" he tried to enclose me in his embrace

"No, do you know how hard it is?" i asked pushing him

"How hard what is?" He asked

"Looking into her eyes and seing nothing but you, granted that everythin is me or my mother, except her eyes. Do you know how hard it is loving someone so much but have them remind you of someone you hate. To look into her eyes and see the man i fell and love with and the man who shattered my heart into little peices"

"You said she was-"

"I LIED" i spat "Your the only damn person i had sex with in high school"

"She's mine?" he looked shocked.

"Yes" i sighed

"Can i see her?" he asked

"You lost the right to see her a long time ago" i said and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up to people talking, I shot up and grabbed my stake I walked out slowly and found Christian and Adrien talking while Zarlia and Alana was dancing around. I put my stake in my pocket and went to kick there ass

"You really should tell me if you coming before hand" I grumbled

"And wake you?" Adrien asked

"Not a chance" Christian answered

"Can you look after Zar I've got a shift since Eddie is sick?" I grumbled.

"Sure, I'd love to" Adrien said

I walked into my room and shoved on the first cloths I found and quickly brushed my hair with was useless because it went fuzzy. I quickly put my hair into a pony tail and I walked out of my room, gave Zarlia a kiss then walked out; I got half way down the hall way when I heard Tasha, Dimitri and Luke coming.

"Shit" I whispered. I turned around slowly and took a step

"Rose!" Tasha called. In turned around and smiled

"Tasha!" I mimicked her. She came up and gave me a hug,

"This is my son Luke" she said

"Hello" I smiled

"Hi" he said shyly, he had Dimitri's black hair and Tasha's Icy blue eyes, and oh was he tall.

"Are you ok?" Tasha asked "I mean last night you seem a little off"

"Oh, no I'm fine just wasn't feeling well" I lied

"Ok, I hope you're feeling better" she said.

"I really have to go" I said

"Ok we'll see you later" she said. I walked off not bothering to even look at Dimitri. I got to the court room and saw Lissa looking frustrated. Everybody was yelling about some boring subject, personally I would have told them to shut up long ago.

"Oh for crying out loud SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Ok I'm going to go and spend time with my daughter because she is going back to the academy in a few days and I'm have a wedding for crying out loud, I've got the dresses, the cake, the rings and it's going to be perfect and none of you people are going to spoiled it for me" she stormed up to me and grabbed my arm pulling me toward the door.

"Wow I didn't think you could actually stand up to those people" I laughed when we were a fair distance away.

"Being future Queen is hard work" she sighed "She even wants me to run my own case" all I could do was laugh. We walked into Lissa's room to see Adrien, Dimitri, Tasha, Christian and the kids were I here. I saw Dimitri playing with Zarlia and my defences went up, sure he was great with her but I told him he wasn't allowed to see her and he downright ignored me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. Everybody looked up at me and Dimitri sighed

"Rose-"Dimitri started

"Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure" he said standing up

"Where are you going?" Zarlia asked.

"I'll be back" Dimitri said and she nodded. I walked out and waited for him

"What are you doing?" I repeated

"I was playing with Zarlia"

"Why?" I asked

"You can't keep me out of her life" Dimitri stated

"No?" I asked "How much do you want to bet?"

"Why would you want to keep _our_ daughter away from her father?" he shot back

"Why would you shatter my heart and come back knowing it would kill me?" I asked, he growled in frustration

"I didn't think it would kill you"

"Oh, so you don't care about me at all?"

"It's like talking to a brick wall" he growled "Whatever I say bounces back at me"

"What do you want from me?" I growled back

"I want you to give me a reason"

"What?" I asked

"Give me a reason not to marry her"

I couldn't say anything at first then finally found my voice

"You have a son Dimitri"

"I also have a daughter" he reminded

"But you don't have me"


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys sorry i havent updated in so long i got hit by a big storm and only got power a couple of days ago, but its kind of short but i felt like i should give you something. So i hope you like it**

**Alikool2 ^_^**

* * *

I went back in and asked Lissa to look after Zarlia for a little while, of course she had no problems. I walked out and started strolling around the not really going anywhere. What an ass-hole if he really loved me he wouldn't need me to give him a reason not to marry her, plus he hasn't seen me for 5 years and didn't even know about Zarlia until a couple of hours ago. And he also didn't take very long to get over me or get Tasha pregnant and right at this moment I hated him. I bumped into someone and fell hitting my head in the process.

"Owwww" I whined. And got up, when I did I saw two guardians around a Moroi who was not royal

"Watch where you're going" one of guardians hissed.

"Oh, cause you're too perfect to bump into anyone?" I shot back

"We could have you arrested"

"Considering my bondmate is the future Queen and one of my best friends is the nephew of the Queen I seriously doubt it" the guardian stepped back apparently surrendering

"You must be Rosemarie Hathaway" the Moroi said stepping forward

"Depends who's asking"

"I'm Abe Mazur"

"Mazur, Mazur nope defiantly not royal"

"Ibrahim" Someone said from behind me

"Janine" he said

"Oh, you know eachoth-" then it clicked Ibrahim "Oh my god he's, he's. Oh great could day get any worse"

"Rose" Janine hissed

"I got to go" I growled and ran off. When I got back to my room there was someone waiting there, I walked up to the person and they gave me a letter from the Queen. _Great what did the hag want now?_

Dear Rosemarie Hathaway

You have been called to court for claiming rights of Zarlia Anne Hathaway you will attend on Wednesday the 15th of September. If you do not attend, all rights will go to Natasha Ozera and Dimitri Belikov.

_Queen Tatiana _

I dropped the piece of paper, that was 15, 16 days after Zarlia went back to school, _I was going to kill him _I stormed back to Lissa room slammed the door open I saw everyone stare at me but I didn't care, I sprung myself at Dimitri. of course not catching him by surprise, he slammed to the ground, I looked up at him and saw it was only a reaction. I got back up and punched him in the nose, and blood shot out

"Ok, I deserved that" Dimitri said. I punched him again "I deserved that too"

"How dare you" I screamed. Punching him again but the next time I went to punch him he caught my hand, I looked up and he looked confused.

"What did I do this time?" he asked

"You want to go court so you take claim on Zarlia I mean if you wanted to spend time with her that much then you should have said something" I half screamed half sobbed.

"W-what I didn't, do that"

"Then who the hell did?"

"I did" Someone said from behind.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Heyy guys sorry i havent updated in so long but i just couldnt think of anything to add so if you could help that would be awsm, anywayz i hope you like what i have done ^_^

* * *

_**_"I did" Someone said from behind._

I whipped round and found Tasha standing behind me.

"Why I udda" I said and sprang at her. Well tried to spring at her but Dimitri grabbed me by the waist. "Why?" I almost sobbed

"Because it's not just your baby and she needs a father" she told me

"You're right it's not but Adrien has been more of a farther than Dimitri" I shot back

"That's not his fault you never told him!"

"And when did he ever come back for me to tell him" I screamed

"It's called a phone, ever heard of it?"

"It's called heartbreak ever heard of it?" I shot back

"Plus your only what 21"

"22 and I can handle myself"

"Oh really just like you mum handled you"

"You should mind your own fucking business" I snarled

"Since I'm engaged to Dimitri it is my business" that was it, I ripped out of Dimitri's gripped and launched myself at her. I pinned her down and started punching; I only got three good punches when Dimitri pulled me off her.

"Rose calm down" Dimitri tried to reason.

"And you wonder why I think you're unfit to be a parent"

"You're a Bitch, and when I win at court I'm going laugh in face and then maybe I'll have to go back for murder" I said pulling out of Dimitri's arms and went to get Zarlia but Adrien stopped me

"Rose go cool down I'll take Zarlia for the afternoon" Adrien said. I took a deep breath and nodded

"Thanks" I said and walked out. Just before I walked out I heard Lissa shout

"Don't forget that party tonight" great not only did I have to work out what to do about the bitch I had to go to her wedding party. Fucking wonderful. I walked my room and went straight to the dresser; I got out a short black dress that I knew looked amazing on me, I went to the mirror and looked at myself, I studied my hair for a second then got out my hair straighter and started straitening my hair, once I was finished my hair was but to my elbow if I standed up straight, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I yelled. Lissa walked in and came into the bathroom

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked

"I straightened it" I stated

"Why?"

"Because Dimitri always liked it with that annoying wave"

"Oh my gosh, Rose" Lissa sighed

"Lets go" I smiled

* * *

**_So i hope u liked it and i so sorry its so short but can use please please give me some ideas thanks :DD_**


	6. Chapter 5

We got to the hall and I saw people everywhere and wondered how Tasha and Dimitri could know this many people, i looked around for Adrian and found him quickly I walked over to him and saw Zarlia standing next to him.

"MOMMY!" she shrieked and ran into my arms

"Hey baby" I said hugging her. "Hey Adrian" I said giving him my man eating smile

"What do you want?" he asked knowing I only used this smile when I needed him to do something

"So you know how you the nephew of the queen?"

"You want me to see if I can do anything" he stated

"Yes please, I mean its only Z-A-R-L-I-A" I spelt out her name

"Oh, come on Rose that isn't fair" he groaned

"Well if you love you'll keep her with her family" I smiled again

"I'll talk to her" he grumbled

"Thankyou"

"Rose!" I turned around and saw Daniella Ivashkov

"Lady Ivashkov" I smiled

"Daniella" she corrected

"Daniella" I nodded

"Oh my gosh is this Zarlia" she smiled "Can I hold her?"

"Sure" I said passing her over

"She's grown so big" Daniella smiled

"That tends to happen mum" Adrian rolled his eyes

"Well you may have grown but your still act like a baby" Daniella told him. And I laughed, I saw my mum coming towards us with Abe.

"Umm can I have her?"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"Nothing but I have to go" I stated and took Zarlia blending in with the crowd,

"ZARLIA!" Alana screeched

"ALANA!" she called back and jumped out of my arms

"Zar, don't leave this room Ok?"

"Ok Mummy" she said and ran off with Alana

"I mean it Zarlia Anne Hathaway" I called after her. The next person I heard was Lissa

"Oh, Fuck you" she said

"You know you're starting to turn out like Rose" I heard the queen said

"Good, I hope so I mean we are like sisters" she said

"What?" the Tatiana sounded surprised

"You heard me" she said and walked off. I looked at her for a second

"I approve" I nodded

"Lissa!" someone said happily and oh help me it was Tasha

"Tasha" Lissa stumbled a bit

"Fat whore" Tasha nodded towards me

" I could come back with the your ugly comment but you're not ugly" I paused "It's just the bitch of a personality that comes with it"

"You.."

"Tasha?" someone interrupted. Tasha spun around

"Olena" she smiled

"How have you been" the women said

"I've been good" Tasha was still smiling

"MOMMY!" Luke came stomping around people "Zarlia hit me" he sobbed

"No I didn't" Zarlia said pushing through people

"Yes she did and so did Alana" Luke cried

"Mommy no I didn't" Alana said hands on hips.

"2 against one" I smiled and picked up Zarlia

"Well maybe if Zarlia wasn't such a spoilt brat..." Tasha trailed off. That was it I pushed Zarlia towards Lissa feeling Lissa take her and marched the couple of steps it took me to get to Tasha my fist came back only to get it held back, I swung around and went to punch the person that was holding me back. Only to see that it was Dimitri

"Rose" he sighed

"You know what don't fucking say it" I yelled at him "Zarlia deserves better so stay the hell out of my life.. Both you and your Bitch" I spat and took my arm back, walking around him and grabbing Zarlia. When we got to our room is when Zarlia spoke

"Mommy are you ok?" she said softly

"Yeh baby" I smiled and put her in bed "Night sweetie I love you so much" I whispered

"I love you too mummy" she said before she fell asleep.

Half way through the night I heard people shouting I walked out and opened the door a little to see Tasha and Dimitri.

"Talk to the queen and tell her to let it go!" Dimitri yelled

"No, we need Zarlia can you imagine how much money we could make?" Tasha hissed

"She's fucking 5 years old" Dimitri was screaming now

"And she's probable going to turn out like her mum"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dimitri hissed

"A slut you know the type Dimitri you got rid of her" Tasha said

"Only because you forced me" Dimitri yelled

"Same thing now let's go back to the room and figure out what we're going to do to win the case" Tasha tried to change the subject

"No" Dimitri whispered

"What?"

"It's over go home" he said and walked away

"I'll tell everyone about you and Rose" Tasha yelled after him but he ignored her


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry its so short but i couldnt think of anything so if you could help that would be awsm**

**Alikool2 xxx**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the tv I shot up and sprang out of bed

"Whats the time?" I asked. Zarlia looked over to me from Adrian's lap.

"11" Adrian replied lazily

"Shit" I swore, going back to my room having a shower chunking on some cloths and ran out the door. I faintly heard Adrian mumble something about him looking after Zarlia till 1:00, I made it to Lissa room and slid in and I heard crying. I walked in and saw IT. Tasha. And I scoffed

"What happened to you?" I asked knowing what happened

"She got dumped" Lissa said

"Nawww poor little baby" I pouted

"Bitch" Tasha hissed

"Rose just go find Dimitri and bring him here" Lissa sighed

"But..."

"Go" Lissa hissed. I rolled my eyes and stormed off to find Dimitri

_An hour later_

I walked to his room and knocked if he was here I was going to kill myself because I had look everywhere else Cafe, the gym, dungeon, outside ect. You get the point, and to my displeasure he opened the door.

"Are you kidding me" I yelled and he just looked at me "Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled. I looked at him and saw him studying me after a couple of minutes I got a bit self conscious.

"What?" I asked

"Shut up" he growled and pulled me towards him and before I could protest his lips crushed mine, I melted into him kissing him back just as forcefully, my arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer to me, I pulled away

"Dimitri I think..." he put his finger to my lips

"Don't think" he whispered and kissed me again, this time he removed my top and cupped my breast through my bra making me moan into his mouth giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in. Soon all of our cloths were off and Dimitri's hands and lips where everywhere, he backed me up against a wall and pushed into me and I moaned again. He started at a slow pace but got fast each time he pushed into me hitting a spot that made me shriek.

"Oh shit Dimitri harder" I moaned. He got harder and became faster, I came undone screaming his name, and he followed soon after. I collapsed in his arms and felt him pick me up, he put me into his bed and went around to his side sliding under the covers. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep in his arms


	8. AN

**_ heyy guys  
_**

**_ok so sorry to disappoint but it's just an authors note and i need to say that im really sorry but  
it might take a while for me to update because well... i lost my USB that it was on and because im such a dumb ass i didnt save it to my computer and on top of that i havent had my internet for the past couple of months so i will try and update as soon as possible.  
_**

**_And if all of you could give me some idea that would really help me update faster_**

**_love ya all  
Alikool2 xx_**


	9. Chapter 7

**Arggg finally i got something up wooo for me :D ok so this chapter might not be that good because ive tried to get this to you ASAP because of not updating in AGES sooooo i hope its ok and i'd like to thank you all for the great reviews, soo please review this chapter cause i sorta stuck (Again) i do not own anything its all by the amazing Richelle Mead i only own the plot, Alanah, Luke and our cute little Zarlia :) ok enough of my babble enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up to someone banging on the door and groaned, I felt the bed move and opened my eyes slowly just in time to see Dimitri walk out with nothing but pants on, I shot up and looked around and cursed at myself, I quickly found everything except my top and bra.

"Shit" I swore .

"Dimitri baby" I heard someone sob "I'm so sorry about what happened a couple of nights ago" Tasha said. And I rolled my eyes at her apology

"Look Tasha now isn't a good time" I heard Dimitri say

"Of course it's a good time" she said and I heard heels clicking on the floor. I decided that going out for my top and bra wasn't a option so I went into one of Dimitri's draws and got out a t-shirt and put it on.

"It's really not" Dimitri protested

"Look we just had another one of our fights, and we are going to work through like we always do" Tasha ignored is protest.

"Look..."

"And You, Luke and I are going to go on a picnic tonight" Tasha interrupted "Then someone's going to come and take Luke so we can forget about everything and have fun like we did that morning before we left in my cabin" and that's when the pain hit me. Right in the heart he had sex with Tasha in her cabin the same one I had lost my virginity in and the worse thing is that now I could hear smooching noises and tears filled my eyes. I went to the door way and saw them together making out, Dimitri opened his eyes and spotted me, as soon as he did he pushed Tasha away.

"What?" Tasha asked

"Roza look..." Dimitri started and Tasha turned around

"Don't look Roza me you asshole, I actually thought... god I'm such an idiot" I said making my way to the door.

"Rose.." Dimitri tried again

"Oh and by the way you can keep the shirt and the bra because that's the best thing your every going to get from this body" I hissed and slammed the door. I ran back to my room just in case he followed me, I walked in to find Christian and Adrian sitting at my TV again.

"Don't you guys have lives?" I asked walking in hoping I didn't look as bad as I felt.

"Nope" Adrian responded

"Nada" Christian said after him. Neither of them looking up from the TV,

"Great so basically when you two get a life is when I get time to myself" I asked

"Yep" they responded at the same time

"Where's Zarlia" I sighed

"With my mum" Adrian responded. Just as Eddie walked in with beer.

"Hey... Rose are you ok you look awful" he told me and both Christian and Adrian looked up at me,

"Yeah, Rose no offense but this makeover is as bad as your normal face" Christian smiled

"Screw you Ozera" I hissed

"Whoa, I was just joking" he laughed

"I don't care if you were joking I'm in a bad mood and your pissing me off" I told him making Adrian laugh

"You go owned, man" He said

"Whatever" Christian grumbled

"Where were you last night anyway?" Adrian asked

"It's a long story" I explained

"I love long stories" He smiled.

"I was at someone's house" I told him

"A guys?" he asked

"Yes a guys"

"Really you were at a guys house doing it, really that poor guy" Christian shook his head.

"Well at least I'm actually getting some" I commented

"What's that suppose to mean?" Christian asked

"Have a dry spell are we" I pouted

"No" he denied it.

"Don't bother lying..." I told him "Girls tell each other everything"

"Hey is that Dimitri's top?" Christian smirked and I frowned

"Of course no" I responded and found that Eddie was seated next to Adrian and they were watching us.

"You're lying..." he smirked "Partners tell each other everything, apparently Lis sent you to find Dimitri and you never came back with him"

But I didn't responded which mad Christians smiled grow "See what I mean?" both Eddie and Adrian clapped.

"Well played Ozera I'll give you that one" Eddie clapped

"I'm going to go get changed" I grumbled and walked into my room to get changed, but as soon as I finished I heard someone scream my name.

"ROSE!"

"What?" I yelled back and walked out to find Lissa standing there all angry

"You and Dimitri?" Lissa asked "You knew Tasha and him were together and it didn't matter to you did it!"

"What! They had broken up!" I yelled back

"I told you to go get him not throw yourself on him!" she was still yelling

"He kissed me!"

"And you didn't do anything!"

"Are you calling me a slut?" I asked

"What else am I suppose to call you! They have a baby! And you don't care do you?"

"What about Zarlia? Is she just shit because she doesn't come from a royal bloodline? You know what I thought you were different from all the other stuck up royal but you know what? You aren't! You would have the nerve to come here and insult YOU BEST FRIENDS for someone you barely know? GET OUT NOW!" I screamed in rage "GET OUT ALL OF YOU" I roared and everybody quickly ran out the door. And I sunk to the floor, crying wondering why my best friends had betrayed me.


	10. Chapter 8

**ok heres another chapter but i think ill only do 1 or 2 more chapters before i finish that story and if i can, i might do a sequal i hope this answers some of everybodies questions on is Luke Dimitri's? Is Tasha using compulsion? and things like that :)so i hope you like it.**

* * *

I finally cleaned myself up and walked down the halls of court, being me I was watching where I was going and bumped right into someone, knocking me to the ground. I looked up and sighed,

"Look Dimitri, just leave me alone"

"I think you have me confused with someone else" the guy chuckled and I looked up to see that it wasn't Dimitri just looked a lot like him. I got up and studied him, he was as tall as Dimitri, maybe a bit paler and he had blue eyes.

"Umm, I'm sorry you just remind me of someone that I know" I told him

"That's ok" he laughed "Do you know where I can find Tasha Ozera"

"Yeah umm in room 294, I think she might be there or you can look in her fiancé's room" I told him

"She has a fiancé?" he asked

"Yeah she does"

"How long have they been together?" he asked

"Umm around 5 years I think"

"Wow she never mentioned she had a boyfriend when I met her" he told me

"When did you meet her?"

"The 12 of January" he told me. That was a month before Dimitri left "We met once she compelled someone to give her a drink, and I caught her"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but did you two have.. ummm.."

"Sex?" he asked

"Yeah" I blushed

"Yes we did" he laughed.

"Ok, now I really have to go" I said and he looked disappointed "It's not you, its just I have to go pick up my daughter" I told him

"You have a daughter?" he asked shocked

"Yer I do"

"How old are you?" he asked

"22 and she's 5" I told him

"Wow you and your boyfriend must have been young" he told me

"Actually I don't have a boyfriend and her dad wasn't as young as me" I told him

"Ahhh, so he found out you were pregnant and he ran?" he asked

"Well no" I told him becoming uncomfortable with this conversation

"I'm sorry I do that a lot," he told me and I smiled

"It's ok but I really have to go" I told him

"It was nice meeting you" he smiled and I walked away. I practically ran to Adrian's room and burst through the door.

"Hello to you to Rose" Adrian smiled and I saw everyone in the room.

"You" I pointed at Dimitri and he looked stunned. "When was Luke born?" I asked.

"August 24th, but he was a couple of months premature" he said slightly confused and I did a little happy dance in my head.

"Sure he was premature" I smiled at Tasha and she looked at me confused "Tasha where were you on the 12th of January?" I asked and she looked at me shocked

"I was with this guy named Joey" she told me. So that was his name

"Don't you think it's weird how Joey resembles Dimitri" I asked like we were best friends telling each other the newest gossip.

"A little" she answered slowly. "And don't you think it's weird that he said you used compulsion on someone to get you a drink? I mean what we he thinking you use compulsion on someone, you wouldn't do such a thing" I laughed

"What a liar" she fake laughed with me.

"What is you Rose-logic here?" Dimitri asked.

"Well you see I was thinking they met a month before you left the academy, and Joey looks like you and Luke over there only has some features of yours, but it's only things that you and Joey do have in common, like your bone structure" I told him. "So I'm thinking that Luke isn't yours but Joey's cause I know you, you wouldn't of had sex with her until at least a month, and I'm thinking even then that she compelled you, and has compelled a **spirit uses** to hate me"

"I think you have gone crazy" Tasha told me

"And I bet you she tried to use compulsion on Adrian or Christian but for some reason didn't work, Because Adrian loves me too much and Christian already hates me"

"I don't know compulsion" Tasha told me

"All Moroi can use compulsion" I stated "But spirit uses are usually better at it"

"That actually makes sense" Christian said

"Christian, do you seriously believe her" Tasha asked

"Well it makes sense, about the Adrian and I thing and the Lissa thing, Rose and Lissa have had their fights but they have never hated each other"

"Ok but the Luke thing doesn't, Dimitri and I were together from the start of the year, we went out for drinks that night we lost each other and I met Joey, but we never did anything"

"I think your forgetting that Zarlia is younger than Luke and I was pregnant with her a month before my birthday" I told her

"Than your baby isn't Dimitri's obviously" Tasha snapped

"Yeah totally" I rolled my eyes at her "Who's is she?" I asked

"She's most probable one of the boys at the academy"

"Ok look umm around a month before my birthday I snuck out of my dorm and Dimitri caught me and we started talking about my birthday"

"She's right" Dimitri finally spoke up

"Which means.."

"Luke isn't mine" Dimitri finished my sentence


	11. Chapter 9

**NEARLY FINISHED WOOO only one more chapter i might to a sequel but i need to think of what i could do :/ if you have any ideas you can reveiw or PM me :D**

**sooo as you can see i've done a DPOV just so you kno what he's thinking and im sorry if some of it doesnt make sense half way through i went back to RPOV accedently and had to go back and edit :D sooo i hope you enjoy**

* * *

DPOV

I was standing in Adrian's room just talking to Tasha when Rose burst in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello to you to Rose" Adrian smiled and I rolled my eyes

"You" she pointed to me and I was a bit surprised that she was talking to me "When was Luke born?" She asked.

"August 24th, but he was a couple of months premature" I was slightly confused on where this was heading.

"Sure he was premature" she smiled at Tasha and "Tasha where were you on the 12th of January?" Rose asked

"I was with this guy named Joey" she told me.

"Don't you think it's weird how Joey resembles Dimitri" She asked and I still had no idea where her Rose- logic had gotten her this time.

"A little" she answered slowly.

"And don't you think it's weird that he said you used compulsion on someone to get you a drink? I mean what we he thinking you use compulsion on someone, you wouldn't do such a thing" Rose laughed

"What a liar" she fake laughed with Rose

"What is you Rose-logic here?" I asked still confused

"Well you see I was thinking they met a month before you left the academy, and Joey looks like you and Luke over there only has some features of yours, but it's only things that you and Joey do have in common, like your bone structure" she told me. "So I'm thinking that Luke isn't yours but Joey's cause I know you, you wouldn't of had sex with her until at least a month, and I'm thinking even then that she compelled you, and has compelled a **spirit uses** to hate me"

"I think you have gone crazy" Tasha told Rose, and I had to give it to Rose it was a good argument

"And I bet you she tried to use compulsion on Adrian or Christian but for some reason didn't work, Because Adrian loves me too much and Christian already hates me"

"I don't know compulsion" Tasha told her

"All Moroi can use compulsion" she stated "But spirit uses are usually better at it" and I nodded to that.

"That actually makes sense" Christian said

"Christian, do you seriously believe her?" Tasha asked

"Well it makes sense, about the Adrian and I thing and the Lissa thing, Rose and Lissa have had their fights but they have never hated each other"

"Ok but the Luke thing doesn't, Dimitri and I were together from the start of the year, we went out for drinks that night we lost each other and I met Joey, but we never did anything"

"I think your forgetting that Zarlia is younger than Luke and I was pregnant with her a month before my birthday" I told her

"Than your baby isn't Dimitri's obviously" Tasha snapped

"Yeah totally" she rolled her eyes at Tasha "Who's is she?" she asked

"She's most probable one of the boys at the academy"

"Ok look umm around a month before my birthday I snuck out of my dorm and Dimitri caught me and we started talking about my birthday"

"She's right" I finally add my two bucks worth in, I can clearly remember Rose sneaking out and say she didn't know what she wanted for her birthday

"Which means.."

"Luke isn't mine" I finished her sentence.

"Dimitri how can you say such a thing" Tasha said

"Think about it Tasha, it makes sense" I told her "And you are just making me madder by lying about it"

"Luke IS yours because you have raised him" Tasha told me

"But he deserves to know his real father" I told her "Just like Zarlia deserves to know me" I said looking at Rose, even though I had been away for so long she hadn't changed a bit. She still that strong willed, immature teenager I fell in love with.

"And what happens if doesn't like his _father_" Tasha argued

"That's your own fault" I told her

"Look let's just both calm down and figure this out" Tasha said calmly looking into my eyes, I didn't even see Rose coming to stand in front of me till she was in my face.

"See what I mean with the compulsion?" she asked

"Yeah, I do" I nodded. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked her

"Sure" She responded and we walked outside.

RPOV

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Dimitri asked

"Sure" I responded and we walked out, and went to my room. When we we're in my room I sighed

"Look Rose I am so sorry about what happened" Dimitri said

"It's ok, you couldn't help it" I said looking away, I saw Dimitri walking toward me and look up at him, he comes up to me and kisses me softly making my knees go weak.

"I'm going to make it up to you" He whispers and removes my top.


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long, i have a bit of writers block XP so i hope you enjoy**

xx

* * *

"_I'm going to make it up to you" He whispers and removes my top_

He starts kissing me again and I completely melt into him, but the logical part of my brain did want this, the logic part of my brain was telling me that this wasn't right, I mean he's hurt me so much these past couple of days he can just make it up to me like this. Finally the logic part of my brain won and I pulled away

"Dimitri, no" I whispered, sliding myself out of his grip and picking up my top on the way.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit annoyed now, "What's wrong!" I paused and took a deep breath "Well first you left me, than you came back with your perfect family, you've been able to break my heart 100 times in the past couple of weeks and now you thing fucking me will make that all better?" I asked

"Roza" Dimitri tried

"Don't _Roza_ me" I tried to mimick his voice but failed. "You have 5 years to make up for and not with me, with your _daughter_ or have you forgotten her already"

"Of course not" He yelled back

"I'm not the one you should be trying to win over" I paused "Because right now I don't think you could make up for it" I whispered and Dimitri just looked at me.

"She was compelling me, Rose. What did you want me to do?" he yelled

"She wasn't compelling you the whole time. You still managed to neglect your daughter, you still managed to have sex with her in _our_ cabin, YOU STILL MANAGED TO NOT GET IN CONTACT WITH ME FOR _**5 years**_" I spat

"How the HELL was I suppose to know that I had a daughter? You didn't exactly call me" he growled

"Well you didn't exactly give me a phone number did you?" I snapped

"I saw Lissa and Christian every year where the hell where you when I was there"

"_**I**_ was raising _**our**_ daughter" I snapped back "I was 18 years old when I had her, _**I **_almost got an abortion" I screamed and he froze. "_**I **_was so damn heartbroken that I didn't want _**anything**_ of yours" I told him. Suddenly his phone rang, he hesitated before answering it.

"Belikov" he said into the phone "Alright I'll be right there" he said an hung up

"So now your leaving when you can't handle the pressure?" I asked and Dimitri groans

"We'll talk about this later"

"I don't _want_ to talk about this later I want to talk about this now" I said stubbornly

"I have work to attend to" he said stiffly

"Fine" I whispered "Just go" I snapped. Dimitri growled something I didn't quite here and then left, I screamed in anger and started packing all my and Zarlia's stuff, I got my car keys and walked out the door. I knocked on Adrian's door and soon after he answered.

"Hey Rose... what are the suitcases for?"

"Adrian, I'm leaving" I told him

"What? No you can't..."

"I'll come back, but not until _he's_ gone" I interrupted him and walked in "I want you to tell him I cant handle it and he should go back to his perfect life" I whispered and got Zarlia who grumbled a little

"Rose..." Adrian started

"Just do it Adrian" I told him and walked out

"Mummy?" Zarlia said

"Yes baby?"

"Where going?" she asked

"How about we go on a holiday?" I asked and she beamed

"What bout school?" she asked

"You can go to school after" I told her

"Opaaa" she said and fell asleep on my shoulder and I sighed

"Rose?" I heard my name and turned around to face a old women I hadn't met before

"Can I help you?" I asked

"You're Rosemarie Hathaway" She said

"Yes I am" I told her impatiently, sometime I really hated old people

"You're Dimitri's Roza" she said

"I think you have me confused with somebody else" I lied

"You're a horrible liar" she stated "I've seen you, in a dream" she said

"Ooook" this was obviously Dimitri's grandmother, she was just as crazy as he was "I don't believe in those sort of things, sorry"

"You shouldn't leave" she told me

"What? Did you see that in a dream as well?" I sighed

"No.. I saw you talking to that Moroi, you know Dimika would have known if he was being followed" she told me

"Yeah? Well I'm not Dimitri" I snapped, this old lady was really starting to get on my nerves

"You have a sort temper to and you lack control"

"I don't not" I snapped

"My point exactly" she shook her head

"I really hate you, now if you will excuse me I've got a plane to catch" I growled and started walking

"He'll catch you" she yelled after me

"Yeah whatever" I told her and let me tell you if I had my way, he wouldn't. I quickly got into my car and drove away.


	13. Chapter 11

**heyy guys **

**sorry it took me so long to update... my computer crashed when i was nearly through the next chapter and i lost it alll sooooo yeah but ill try to start updating more often :D**

**ALiiii**

* * *

DPOV

I walked out of Rose's room and couldn't believe what she had just told me. I can't believe she seriously thinks that I would choose work of her and my daughter, I sighed and knocked on Joeys door. He opened the door and invited me in

"I need to ask you something" he said

"No I'm not with Tasha" I told him

"How did you..."

" Someone told me and we broke up" I told him

"I'm sorry about these last couple of years" he told me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Tasha, has been coming to see me, she told me that she loved me but she was with someone else, she also told me that she was breaking up with me" he said

"You've been seeing my fiancé behind my back?" I asked and Joey took a step back,

"Ummmm..." he looked terrified and I took a breath, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Joey quickly ran to get it, he looked at me and spoke. "It's for you..." I nodded and walked to the door and saw my grandmother.

"What are you doing here!" she asked and I raised a brow

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well... Rose and your daughter are skipping town... I really like Rose but, shes amusing and she's strong..." she told me and I froze and my blood went cold

"She's what?"

"Isn't that what you kids are calling it skipping? Or is it she's going to the airport to get on a plane to go somewhere.." She rolled her eyes

"Where?" I asked

"Does it _look_ like I know everything?" She huffed and I rolled my eyes

"Then how do you know she's going to the airport?" I asked

"She was talking to this Ivashkov kid" she said and I groaned and stated walking to Adrian's room, when I got there I knock... Well I don't think knocked it the right word... I more like banged on the door nearly taking it off its hinges.

"What the hell!" I heard Adrian say and open the door "Belikov? Do you mind not breaking my door?"

"Where is she?" I got straight to the point

"You missed her... and she knew you would come asking and she told me to tell you that she wasn't coming back until your gone..." He said

"Where's your phone?" I asked

"Why the hell..."

"Just give me the damn phone!" I interrupted and he quickly handed the phone to me, I turned around and left him in the doorway, I ran to my car and got in. I grabbed Adrian's phone and scrolled down until I found Rose's number, I clicked on it, started the car and took of speeding.

"Adrian?" she picked up

"Rose, don't you dare get on the plane" I told her

"Dimitri, how?... Why not?" she asked

"Because we need to talk" I responded

"I'm DONE talking and I'm done LISTENING to your petty excuses" she told me

"Do you remember what it was like at St. Vlad? With you and me" I tried to stall her and she was silent for a second

"Hmmmmm Well I remember you leaving me... with a gift" she said coldly

"Do you remember that time I took you to the doctor when Natalie beat you up bad" she stayed silent so I continues "That's the time I told you how I felt"

"Obviously you don't feel that anymore" she snap

"I do Rose, I swear"

"Yeah right" she said and I knew I had to come up with something else

"Do you remember the cabin?" I asked

"...No..., what about the cabin?" she said

"Don't act dumb Rose" and I heard her sigh over the phone

"How that night I gave in?"

"Dimitri, stop it, I'm getting on the plane"

"Wait, Rose _please_ don't" I begged

"Look I've got to get the tickets" she said

"Roza, _please_ ... I love you" for a second she didn't say anything

"Goodbye Dimitri" she said, she hung up and my heart broke

* * *

**SO what did you think? Im thinking of making a sequel to this story... but i was wondering if you want me to do one when Zarlia is all grown up... or when she's a little older and Rose is pregnant again or anyother ideas**


	14. Chapter 12

DPOV

I went as fast as I could to the airport and jumped out of the car , I ran inside and saw her in line, I ran up to the line and pushed my way through

"Rose!" I called but she didn't hear me "Rose!" I said louder her still not hearing me, I saw Zarlia tap Rose's shoulder and say something to her, Rose turned around and her eyes widen. I finally reach her.

"I'm sorry," I said and she put Zarlia down "I'm so, sorry Rose," I pulled her into a hug and she just stayed stiff for a little while. "I Love you so much and I'll do _anything_ to make it up to you" I whispered and I heard her sob. I held her until the line started to move and she stepped out of line wiping her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come..." she said softly "But I'm glad you did..." Zarlia pulled on Rose's top

"Mummy, can we go howme?" she asked "I donwt like pwanes (Planes)" and Rose smiles

"Okay baby" she smiled and picked her up

RPOV

I was standing in the line looking at the different flight times, wondering where we were going, I frowned only seeing one flight which went to California. I shrugged and decided we were going to California, Zarlia tapped my shoulder and I turned toward her, seeing her eyes all light up.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked

"Dimitri here" she smiles and I turn around shocked that he would have come after me; he came closer until he stood nearly right in front of me.

"I'm Sorry" he said and I put Zarlia down not wanting her to here all my drama "I'm so sorry Rose" he continues and pulled me into a hug which I gladly didn't return until he said 15 words that made my heart do a leap of joy "I Love you so much and I'll do _anything_ to make it up to you" he said. And I knew he meant it , he was prepared to do anything for me and Zarlia and I knew Zarlia loved him. I pulled away when the line started moving and step out of line wiping my eyes.

"You shouldn't have come" I told him then smiles slightly "But... I'm glad you did" Zarlia pulled on my top

"Mummy, can we go howme?" she asked "I donwt like pwanes (Planes)" Zarlia made a face

"Okay baby" I smiled and picked her up.

ZPOV (woop woop)

I saw Dimitri and I got excited, I like Dimitri he was cool! And I tapped mummies shoulder

"Whats the matter baby" she turned to me

"Dimitri's here" I beamed and she looked excited as well... her eyes widened, at least I think it meant she was excited. I hoped she was

"I'm sorry" Dimitri said and I was confused, Why was he sowy? "I'm so sorry" he said and Mummy put me down NO NO! I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HE WAS SORRY FOR they started talking again and I couldn't under stand them, I pulled on mummys top

"Mummy, can we go howme?" I asked "I donwt like pwanes (Planes)" I didn't like pwanes they were scary and bigger than mummy AND DIMITRI!

"Okay baby" she smiled and picked me up. And I looked at Dimitri and gave him a big cheesy grin

"Hi!" I giggled

"Hi!" he laughed and I smiled and an idea came to mind, what if he was my daddy? I mean Adrain is cowl but Dimitri lowves mummy!

"Mummy" I turned to her.

"Yes Zarli?"

"Can Dimitri be my daddy?" I asked and they both started at me

THE END

* * *

**TADA! IMMM SOOO GLAD I FINALLY FINISHED fuw **

**OKAYYY SO I _AM_ going to do a sequal... not quite sure how yet through... but the holdiays are coming up (YAY!) and i should be able to think of something then.**


	15. Sequal :D

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! I HAVE MADE A SEQUAL, YAY! *does happy dance* anyyyyywayyy its on my profile if you guys are interested in reading it :D its callleddd All over again :D**


End file.
